


Give What You Have

by HashtagThePanda



Series: 50 Days of Teen Wolf [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deaton Helps Stiles, Gen, Give What You Have, Stiles is Cursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagThePanda/pseuds/HashtagThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets cursed by a witch, and Derek and Scott gets Deaton to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give What You Have

"Deaton? Are you sure he'd have it?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow in Scott's direction.

"Pretty sure," Scott answered, glancing at Stiles whom – thanks to some witch that they had to take care of – was cursed and the only way to unbreak it involved an ingredient that was found nowhere at all.

~*~

"I only have a little bit of it left, Scott. But for Stiles, I'll help you," Deaton said once the two wolves had explained the situation.

"That's fine. Just give what you have."


End file.
